How I Met Your Father
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: Ted discovers...Barney. Rated M for more. Hopefully I can make this kind of...real? I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Ted, suit up!" Barney barked into the phone. He had made plans for he and Ted to go out to a new club that had just opened and hopefully meet some new prospects but Ted was taking his damn time.

"Barney, you don't even know what I'm wearing so it's fine and you can leave it alone," was Ted's response while he twisted his arm into the sleeve of his shirt.

"Whatever, just get over here. I'm waiting and we have to get there soon. Hurry." With that, Barney hung up the phone and looked at himself in the mirror. He was 'suited up' as he would say and he would be damned if he didn't look absolutely fuckable. His suit was pure black, a crisp white button-up underneath, just enough money spent to not be department store but not so much that he wouldn't be able to pay his rent. That was his suit, beautiful, tight, and worth it. A silk tie completed the outfit. He admire himself in the mirror, his hands running through his hair, down to his chest as he flicked his nipples through the shirt, and then down to his crotch. He roughly grabbed himself, feeling his cock through his trousers, massaging his dick into slowly growing. Just as he was getting into it, Ted finally arrived.

"It's open." Barney quickly readjusted himself before walking into his living room. "Oh my god!" He slapped the wall and stared at Ted. "What are you wearing? That's disgraceful. Ted stood, waiting to leave, in a pair of cargo shorts and a red polo. He shuffled his feet while Barney stared at him.

"Not having it," Barney spoke, grabbing Ted's wrist. "Follow." He didn't even give the man time to respond as he dragged Ted to his room. He practically threw the man on his bed as moved to his enormous closet. From the entrance he eyeballed Ted one last time before disappearing inside.

"Barney, what are you doing? You're wasting time. Let's go, c'mon!" he begged, chewing his lip anxiously as he waited for the man to appear.

"Shush it and stop whining, I'm busy helping you!" he called back as he dug through his closet. A few minutes later he reappeared with some articles of clothing. "Strip!" he commanded.

"What? Barney, no! What are you talking about?" Ted asked nervously.

"I'm not going out in public with you looking like that, so I'm making you suit up. Now, easy way or hard way. Strip." he ordered once more.

Ted nervously peeled off his polo revealing his torso, almost entirely smooth and a delicious caramel color. He then kicked his shoes off and dropped his shorts. Standing there in only his white socks and and plaid boxers, hugging his arms to his torso, he felt he'd never been more embarrassed in his life, and sadly, never as happy. He was kind of getting horny being ordered around by Barney. It was...different.

"Ugh, lose the socks too. And the boxers, sheesh. Has NOBODY taught you how to dress? What is wrong with you?" he huffed out, his tone going higher in his frustration.

Ted removed the socks and nervously stood there, his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his boxers, trying to decide whether or not to really do this.

Barney didn't give him much option. The man turned around and through a pair of black trousers at him. "Put them on, without the boxers. They'll ruin the effect. Don't worry, I'm not looking."

Ted quickly pushed his boxers off and pushed his leg into each pantleg before pulling them up and quickly doing the zipper. The pants felt tight, hugging his ass and squeezing his crotch. He looked down and saw that they had made his package look bigger than it probably was. Then again, the blood flowing down there had probably helped.

Barney turned around and wrapped his arms around Ted, slowly pulling his friend's arms into the sleeves of the button down shirt he had picked. He did each button, his fingers moving nimbly over each whilst simultaneously seeming to linger over the exposed skin of Ted's chest. His breathing became shallow as his friend buttoned the shirt. He then felt his arms pushed through a blazer that fit perfectly, narrowing at his trim waist. Barney stepped aside and let Ted admire his work.

He smiled as he saw what Barney had done. He stood in a pair of Barney's tight black trousers, a black blazer over a small deep red button down shirt with two buttons left open at the top showing just enough skin.

"Turn," Barney ordered once more. Ted complied and soon felt Barney's hands roaming across his back, flattening the sleeves and fixing any creases. Barney's hands travelled lower, pulling at the bottom of the blazer before moving to Ted's ass. Ted blushed as Barney began to rub down there too, probably fixing some crease that had formed, fixing the look. When his hands stayed there, slowly going from caresses to squeezes, Ted felt himself harden even more. He cursed himself for not wearing underwear, sure that his erection would be noticeable the entire night. He tried to adjust himself but as his hand moved so did Barney's, stopping his arm.

"Please, Ted, allow me," he said coyly as he massaged his best friend's erection.

"Barney, I'm, I mean, Barney...oh fuck it, I've waited long enough for this." He turned and pushed Barney onto his bed, the one pillow cushioning his head as they fell. Ted began gyrating his hips into Barney's, pressing themselves together as he licked his lips, staring into Barney's eyes.

"Ted, can I? Well, you know."

"Fuck me? Yeah," Ted answered, his voice breathy from the arousal.

"No. Can I...kiss...you?" he asked, the look in his eyes sincere and sweet and pleading. His eyes seemed to ask for everything and more, fearing rejection.  
>Ted seemed to understand and not even begin to comprehend all at the same time, but he gladly pressed his lips to Barney's, tasting him, something that was like bourbon and coffee and something entirely Barney that tasted like sex and happiness and golden light and felt like silk. He couldn't even describe it's entirety but he knew he wanted it, forever.<p>

They stretched across the bed, heads pressed together on the one pillow, legs touching underneath the blanket, their hands held as they smiled at what had become of their friendship, their brotherhood.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ted woke in Barney's arms. He smiled at the memory of the night before and the warmth that emanated from Barney's body pressed against his own. Sometime in the night as they had kissed and hugged and cuddled and talked they had managed to slip out of their suits and climbed into bed. Ted had done so naked, neglecting to put his boxers back on, while Barney had kept his underwear on, a very simple and yet almost elegant in appearance pair of deep navy blue briefs with white lining.

Ted's hand travelled under the blanket that barely covered their huddled bodies and grasped Barney's ass, squeezing the firm mound of covered flesh until Barney awoke, a smile on his face.

"It was real," he whispered, his eyes tracing Ted's body, resting on his face and just accepting the truth of it.

"Yes it was, and, I stayed," Ted responded, letting his hand just rest on Barney's side.

"You stayed." The words seemed to make Barney glow from within, his face lighting in joy as he pressed closer to his best friend who had overnight become something so much more. "Hmm."

"What?" Ted asked, the question plain in his eyes.

"You stayed...naked." The simple answer popped out of Barney's mouth. The way he said it seemed to imply simple freedom and a sense of overwhelming eroticism from the small act of not putting on underwear. His hands began to slowly rub Ted's body, travelling towards his penis, tracing circles over his thighs and through his trimmed pubes. He felt the small wirey hairs tickling his fingers as he brushed through them, smiling up at Ted as he felt the man begin to harden. "Somebody likes this."

"Not just this. Everything. You, Barney. I like everything with you, all that you have to offer, all that I can offer you. I want you to take it, make yours and mine ours, make us a real _us_, make me _yours,_" he said, the words rolling off of his tongue from somewhere deep inside that he didn't know existed.

"Ted? Are you...ready for that? For this? Us?"

"I've been waiting for you. I'm ready for you. Everything else is a simple background to that. I want to be yours, and I know you have a few ways of interpreting that. I want all of them," he whispered, his hand pressing Barney's against his hardness, wrapping through Barney's fingers and making the man stroke him, feeling their hands wrapped around his nude member.

Barney gasped at the sensation, Ted's fingers sending currents through his hand and up his arm, the silkiness of Ted' hardness pressed against his palm so deliciously inviting. He pulled the blanket back, revealing Ted in all of his glory, reveling in the sight as the sunlight bounced off of his bronzed skin. He pressed his lips to the skin, feeling the warmth from the body below him, making his head dizzy at all of the sensations, his hand never leaving Ted's arousal. He tasted his neck, nipping at the skin before following down his collarbone, his lips kissing the small sprinkling of hair before meeting one of his nipples. His teeth scraped against the hard nub, eliciting a moan from Ted's lips. He did it again to a bigger reaction, storing the information for later. He followed the movement, his lips travelling down the torso, down his smooth abs before meeting his navel. His tongue dove in once before continuing on its journey.

He reached Ted's weeping erection, driven to swallow the swollen flesh at once but decided to continue with the foreplay. He'd had enough sex in his life to know that foreplay was a good thing, and also, he'd simply had enough sex. This was different, more than that, more than sex. He continued past his hardness, his hand still placed firmly against it, absorbing its heat, but his lips travelled lower, following the crease down to his thighs, kissing and licking and nipping at each small bit of flesh, the fine hairs teasing his lips. He made it to the man's knee, lightly sucking at the inner side, teasing the sensitive area as Ted moaned and giggled, the happy sound and arousal causing Barney's erection to press tightly against the confines of his briefs.

He kissed a line to the man's foot, kissing each toe once before moving his body back up, back to Ted's neck where he began a new line, diving into Ted's fuzzed armpits, inhaling the scent of his bodywash which was deliciously citrus, and continuing with the same motive as before until he reached Ted's hand. He sucked on each finger, teasing the areas between with his tongue, Ted gasping at the sensation and all the promise that was in the small teases as Barney sucked each digit, his eyes shining.

He pressed his lips once more to Ted, tasting the man. He tasted like coffee and chocolate, probably the only things that kept him going on late nights of planning and drawing. He loved it, it was simply Ted, the taste mixed with the passion as Ted sucked his tongue into his mouth, welcoming the intrusion as Barney tasted more.

Ted's hand crept to Barney's member, stroking the hardness through his underwear, his hand feeling both cold and warmth as he brushed over the wetness that had formed as Barney had leaked a stain into his briefs. He kept stroking, the two men moaning into each others' mouths as their kisses deepened and burned. Finally Ted pulled away, lying back and spreading his legs between Barney.

"I want you...to..." he stuttered as Barney kept nibbling his neck.

"Yes?" he almost seemed to taunt as he continued his work.

"Fuck me, god Barney, just stick it in. Claim me. Fuck me. Give it to me, all of it. Make me yours, let me feel it. I need it," he gasped out all at once, pleading and begging for it hoping Barney understood just how badly he did.

Barney reached over to his nightstand and came back with a small bottle of lube. He squirted a generous dollop onto his fingers, pressing it to Ted's hot entrance, not wanting to cause him any pain.

"Have you ever...before?" he asked.

Ted looked up at him and answered. "Twice. Once in college, with Marshall. We were drunk and wondered what it would be like. Again after I met you, a different man. He looked so much like you that I almost paid him to do it. Only those two times. Have you?"

"Never like this. Always with women. I've let a few guys stroke it or suck it but that's it. This is different. And never before with the other. I've never been...on bottom," he answered back as he pushed two fingers into Ted's entrance. It seemed to squeeze even tighter as his fingers pushed deeper, the warmth filling Ted's body as it enveloped Barney's fingers. He thrust them in a few times, letting Ted adjust to them before slowly adding a third finger and spreading them more, striking deeper inside. He hit the sweet spot, a fact he knew as soon as Ted's ass thrust up into the air, his erection almost slapping Barney in the face.

Barney struck the spot again, causing Ted to let out a gasp and the single word "Fuck!" before continuing again. He peeled his underwear off, his own hardness seeming to jump at the welcoming rush of cool air, fanning the heat that had built up. He began to lube his member up, coating it in the glistening gel.

"What about a condom?" Ted asked, a small amount of worry in his eyes.

"I use one with everyone else, and I get tested at least twice a year. I'm clean, I promise. Everyone else, but not you. For you, I don't want anything between us," he answered as he pressed against the burning hot hole, his hardness quivering at the sheer warmth that touched the head.

"I am too, I just wanted certainty," Ted told his golden lover. "Now, I'm ready. Do it."

On those words, Barney sunk his member all the way into Ted in one swift move, latching his lips onto Ted's to catch any moan or grunt, easing the man into the sensation of being filled. Ted's eyes shut as he moaned past his lips, the sound muffled by Barney's talented tongue. His hands clawed against the man's golden back, trying to catch hold of something as Barney slowly removed himself.

Barney pushed in once more, the warmth from Ted's entrance seeping into his burning member, the sensation keeping him so close to the edge. He took his time, pulling out almost all of the way until just the head rested inside the tight ring of muscle that was Ted's opening, before thrusting back inside him. It fit so perfectly against his erection, Barney was certain that Ted had been crafted for just this, for him.

His hand fisted in the man's hair, holding his head back as he watched Ted's mouth spasm in moans. He dove in, nipping once more at the man's neck, leaving hot, wet marks across his collarbone and throat. He pushed in once more, his body angling to thrust in a bit deeper, a bit harder, trying to find that spot that would make Ted moan and beg.

Ted's body reacted exactly as Barney wanted, his skin flushing as he pressed himself to the golden man above him, his hardness crushed between their skin, their chests bumping, he begged. Ted locked his legs around Barney's backside, his feet pressed tight against the man's ass as he forced himself onto the man's length, the warmth filling him as he brought it deeper inside himself.

"God, Barney! Oh-! Oh god!" he panted, his hands keeping the man pressed to him as he thrust inside of Ted.

"I know, I know. Oh baby, so good, so tight, so beautiful!" Barney responded as he thrust in once more, finally pulling himself out of Ted and flipping the man over. "Time to get what you really need, Babe. This might hurt." Barney smiled as he forced the man's knees slightly apart, pushed his back down until his chest met the mattress, arching his back perfectly so that his ass was high in the hair. He stared at Ted's ass, the hole seemingly trying to clutch at air, trying to fill itself as it begged for more. Barney's open palm met the begging ass, leaving a small red mark across a cheek, before he pushed Ted's head into the mattress.

"Here we go," he almost cried out as he buried himself entirely inside Ted's ass, filling the opening with all of the strength he could muster, pounding into Ted's beautiful, lightly tanned ass, claiming it.

"Oh! MY! GOD! You- have- you- are," he cried out as he was stretched even more. He pushed his ass up more, trying to take in even more of Barney. He felt his balls rising, the sensation rushing through his body as he prepared to cum.

"Barney, I'm!" he panted.

"I know," the man responded, grabbing the bronze cock in his hand, his delicate fingers massaging it until Ted came, crying out his name, his seed spilling across Barney's sheets. He felt Ted's ass tighten even more around his aching member, almost as if it was trying to squeeze out all of his cum into him, begging to be filled with Barney's love and cum. Barney whispered Ted's name once, almost imperceptibly, before unleashing all of his built up cum. He filled the man below him, his hot seed spilling out of Ted as the two men gasped from exhaustion.

"I don't think I can get out of bed today," Ted panted, flipping over to snuggle into the bed, sheets sticking to his skin.

"For now... We will later. But, for now, that is perfectly fine," Barney responded as he lowered his golden head to Ted's bronze chest. Sunlight danced upon their skin causing fiery light to twist across them.


End file.
